heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
List of comics that were never published
Stories, issues of limited/ongoing series, or even entire series which were written or promoted, and solicited for release but for whatever reason were never published. Some were eventually reprinted elsewhere or published in different forms. Acclaim Comics * Quantum and Woody #22-31 — this series was canceled by Acclaim after #17 (June 1998), and "uncanceled" fifteen months later; as a promotional gimmick, #32 (September 1999) was published to show how the story would have developed if the comic had never been canceled. In October 1999, the series resumed numbering with #18 and was intended to publish the "missing" issues. However, the title was cancelled with #21.[http://www.comics.org/issue/231476/ Quantum & Woody #32 (September 1999)] at the wikipedia:Grand Comics Database * Unity 2000 #4-6 - Only three issues of this 6-issue limited series were published before its cancellation.[http://www.comics.org/series/10121/ Unity 2000] at the Grand Comics Database Alternative Comics * Detour #2 — Publisher Alternative Comics solicited Ed Brubaker's Detour #2 in 2000, but it never appeared (the first issue had been published in 1997). In 2000, Brubaker promised that "the stories that would have made up the next two issues are being worked on in my disappearing spare time, and hopefully the whole thing will be released as a book of about 100 or so pages in a year or two." Instead, Brubaker embarked in earnest on a mainstream comics writing career with Deadenders (Vertigo), whose dystopic future backdrop was similar to Detour's."Ed Brubaker Talks To Rob Vollmar," Comics Bulletin (July 21, 2000). Vollmar: "Detour also utilizes some of the same ecological themes that haunt the pages of Deadenders. Is this theme you find yourself returning to in your work based on your personal interest in environmentalism?" Brubaker: ". . . These magical horrible weather ideas do cross over into Deadenders, though, which I see very much as a combination of Detour and Lowlife, but more commercial than both of them." Accessed Oct. 25, 2008. CrossGen Comics * CrossGen's bankruptcy led to a number of titles — including Sojourn, Negation War, and Brath — being cancelled before completion. Several trade paperback collections were also cancelled due to the bankruptcy.Contino, Jennifer. "News: CrossGen Files Chapter 11," Comicon.com's The Pulse. DC Comics * Action Comics Annual #3 by Chris Claremont and Michael Golden — The original story for this annual, written by Chris Claremont, was meant to be published in 1990. According to Amazing Heroes Preview Special #10 (February 1990) "And the X-citing news is about the Action Comics Annual, due out this year. It's written by none other than Marvel Mutant Man Chris Claremont, and drawn by not-often-seen Michael Golden. Watch for it." An annual with this number was eventually released in 1991 as part of the Armageddon 2001 crossover event, but contained a different story and was written by Roger Stern.[http://www.comics.org/issue/48976/ Action Comics Annual #3] at the Grand Comics Database A Superman story by Claremont was eventually published as Superman / Wonder Woman: Whom Gods Destroy in 1997. It was drawn by Dusty Abell and Drew Geraci rather than Michael Golden. * All Star Batgirl — This series was announced at the Toronto Comic Book Expo in 2006. Geoff Johns and J. G. Jones will work on the first six issues, which will present a connection between Barbara Gordon and Arkham Asylum, and a mystery to Batman on Batgirl, in Johns' words, like Batman: The Long Halloween.Brady, Matt. forum.newsarama.com "Toronto 06: Geoff Johns Talks All Star Batgirl" Newsarama; September 3, 2006 The title is described as not taking place in the continuity of All Star Batman and Robin the Boy Wonder.Johns on "All Star Batgirl" * All Star Comics "The Will of William Wilson" — An unpublished Justice Society of America story from the 1940s. A good amount of artwork from this story survived and has been reprinted in various publications from TwoMorrows Publishing. * All Star Wonder Woman — This series was confirmed at the San Diego Comic Con 2006, with Adam Hughes announced as writer and artist. Hughes intended to retell the character's origin story, and described his approach to the series as an "iconic interpretation" of the character,Brady, Matt "Adam Hughes on His New Exclusive & All Star Wonder Woman" Newsarama August 21, 2006 Retrieved February 21, 2011 but explained at the 2010 San Diego Comic-Con International that that project was "in the freezer" for the time being, due to the difficulty involved in both writing and illustrating himself."Adam Hughes Sketching 11" YouTube; August 21, 2010. Retrieved September 10, 2010. As of October 2010, a page on his website indicates that after the current Catwoman series ends with issue #82, Hughes will cease his DC cover work, and will focus on producing the six-issue All Star Wonder Woman series.Updates & Info Just Say Ah!. Retrieved October 14, 2010. * Ambush Bug: Year None #6 — A six-issue limited series, it skipped issue #6 and concluded with issue #7 instead. There was an eleven-month gap between #5 (January 2009) and #7 (December 2009).[http://www.comics.org/series/31396/ Ambush Bug: Year None] at the Grand Comics Database * Aquaman II miniseries — A miniseries by writer Neal Pozner and artist Craig Hamilton was published in 1986. A follow-up miniseries was planned but cancelled due to Hamilton's difficulties with meeting deadlines.Scott, Richard A. "The Aquaman Sequel That Wasn't" Back Issue #46 February 2011 TwoMorrows Publishing pp.53-59. * Batman: Dark Detective III — In 1977, writer Steve Englehart and artists Marshall Rogers and Terry Austin collaborated on a run of Batman stories in Detective Comics. A sequel miniseries titled Batman: Dark Detective was published in 2005. Englehart and Rogers planned a third series of storiesTidwell, Beau "Marshall Rogers, 57, Artist Who Drew Batman Comics, Dies" The New York Times March 29, 2007 Retrieved December 13, 2010 but Rogers' death on March 25, 2007 caused DC to cancel the project.Batman: Dark Detective III at Steve Englehart.com * Black Canary — A miniseries by writer Greg Weisman and artist Mike Sekowsky was planned in 1984. The first issue of the series was pencilled, but the project was ultimately shelved due to the character being used in writer/artist Mike Grell's high profile Green Arrow: The Longbow Hunters series. Elements from the ill-fated project were used for Weisman's DC Showcase: Green Arrow short film.Wells, John "Failure to Launch: The Black Canary Miniseries That Never Took Flight" Back Issue #46 (February 2011) TwoMorrows Publishing p.45-52 * The "DC Implosion" — During the "DC Implosion", several DC Comics titles were abruptly cancelled, even though a number of the series had issues already completed and ready to be published. Eventually, DC Comics reprinted the stories to secure their Copyright, under the title Cancelled Comic Cavalcade, though this was a limited print run and was not available for sale. A few of the stories were also published in other DC comics titles, though some were re-edited prior to publication. * Elseworlds 80-Page Giant #1 — This book was already printed and ready to be released, but controversy over the story "Letitia Lerner" led to the run being destroyed. DC destroyed all copies of the issue intended for the North American market but some were still distributed in Europe.[http://www.comics.org/issue/62860/ Elseworlds 80-Page Giant #1 (August 1999)] at the Grand Comics Database In May 2001 the story was reprinted in the Bizarro Comics hardcover (ISBN 1-56389-779-2). In April 2003 a softcover edition of Bizarro Comics (ISBN 1-56389-958-2) followed. "Superman Jr. is No More!" was republished in Superman / Batman: Saga of the Super Sons (November 2007).[http://www.comics.org/issue/393945/ Superman / Batman: Saga of the Super Sons] at the Grand Comics Database See also Recalled comics. * "Emerald Twilight" — The original storyline for "Emerald Twilight" (which was to run in Green Lantern (vol. 3) #48-50) involved a conflict between two separate groups of Guardians of the Universe, and members of the Green Lantern Corps choosing sides. Though this story was advertised and even solicited, it wasn't considered interesting enough by editor Kevin Dooley, and was replaced with a different story that had Hal Jordan becoming Parallax and destroying the Corps.Green Lantern #48-50 - What Might Have Been! The original version of "Emerald Twilight" has not been published. * The Flash Volume 3 #13 — In response to a fan question on its blog "The Source's" Flashpoint Friday feature, DC announced that May 2011's The Flash #12 would be the final issue of the series. At the time, no other details were provided.Flashpoint Friday C2E2 Edition: Fan Question at DC's The Source blog * Freaks by John Byrne — Freaks appeared in a lithography plate published within the History of the DC Universe Portfolio in 1986. Byrne had originally pitched the series to DC, but the series for some reason never surfaced.Cronin, Brian Comic Book Legends Revealed #219 August 7, 2009 Retrieved December 13, 2010 With some changes, Byrne's concept fit in with his 2112 work to become the John Byrne’s Next Men series published by Dark Horse Comics. *''The Great Ten'' #10, by Tony Bedard and Scott McDaniel — although The Great Ten was solicited and advertised as being a ten-issue series, with each issue focusing on a different character, DC chose to end the series at #9 due to low sales.[http://robot6.comicbookresources.com/2011/12/grumpy-old-fan-save-the-shade/ Grumpy Old Fan: Save the Shade], by Tom Bondurant, at wikipedia:Comic Book Resources; published December 1, 2011; retrieved November 1, 2013 * Hellblazer #141 — "Shoot." by Warren Ellis and Phil Jimenez was planned to deal with high school teenagers killing each other with firearms at school. After the Columbine High School massacre, DC editorial asked Ellis to make changes to the story before publication. In response, Ellis stated "I therefore requested that DC Vertigo either make those changes themselves and remove my name from the work, or, in the preferred scenario, not publish the work at all. Rather it go unseen than be released in a compromised form. To their credit, DC Vertigo have chosen to not release 'Shoot' at all." The issue was eventually published in Vertigo Resurrected in 2010. * Holy Terror — A proposed 122-page graphic novel by Frank Miller, announced in 2006 but no longer a project associated with the Batman character or DC Comics. In 2010 Miller has said that he is no longer working on the project. However, he also stated in June 2010 that Holy Terror was in progress, but without Batman. The book was eventually released by Legendary Comics as Holy Terror. * JLA/Avengers — In 1983, Roy Thomas and Gerry Conway were to be the co-writers of a JLA/Avengers intercompany crossover drawn by George PérezGeorge Pérez interview, David Anthony Kraft's Comics Interview #6 (Fictioneer, Aug. 1983). Editorial disputes between DC and Marvel caused the project's cancellation.O'Neill, Patrick Daniel. "Career Moves" (Pérez interview), Wizard Magazine #35 (July 1994). It wasn't until 2003 that a crossover between the two teams was published, albeit in a completely different story by Kurt Busiek and Pérez. All of the original story's existing pencilled art was published in the hardcover collection of the 2003 JLA/Avengers crossover. * The Joker #10 — The letter page of The Joker #9 (Sept.-Oct. 1976) mentions that Martin Pasko was writing a story titled "99 and 44/100 Percent Dead!" to appear in The Joker #10, which was never published. In the end notes of The Greatest Joker Stories Ever Told (1989) it is noted that The Joker editor Julius Schwartz had no recollection of this story ever being completed. A cover for issue #10 was drawn by Ernie Chan.[http://www.comicartfans.com/gallerypiece.asp?piece=7386&gsub=936 Ernie Chan's 1970's DC Joker Cover] at Comic Art Fans Retrieved December 13, 2010 * Kobra #8 — A Kobra vs. Batman story intended for this issue was published in DC Special Series #1 (September 1977) instead.[http://www.comics.org/issue/30822/ Kobra #7 (March-April 1977)] and [http://www.comics.org/issue/30578/ DC Special Series #1 (September 1977)] at the Grand Comics Database * Larry Harmon's Laurel and Hardy #2 — In 1972, DC published a single issue of a comic book series based on the Laurel and Hardy cartoon series produced by Larry Harmon.[http://www.comics.org/issue/74910/ Larry Harmon's Laurel and Hardy] at the Grand Comics Database The cover for the unpublished second issue appears in The DC Vault. * The Legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table by Gerry Conway and Nestor Redondo — House advertisements in DC Comics cover-dated September 1975 promoted a four part King Arthur series to be published in the treasury edition format."DC - Lost Treasuries" TreasuryComics.com Retrieved January 19, 2011 * Marvel and DC Present The Uncanny X-Men and The New Teen Titans #2 — A sequel to the popular X-Men/New Teen Titans crossover was initially announced in the letters page of New Teen Titans #29 and scheduled for release around Christmas 1983. It was planned to feature Marv Wolfman as writer and George Pérez as artist, with the villains in the story being Brother Blood and The Hellfire Club. Plans for the book were eventually cancelled because of the problems that affected the JLA/Avengers crossover.Titans Tower Library: X-Men/New Teen Titans #2 * Meet Angel #8 — The Angel and the Ape series changed its title to Meet Angel with its seventh and final issue (November–December 1969). An eighth issue had been written and drawn and this story would be published in Limited Collectors' Edition #C-34 (February–March 1975) ("Christmas with the Super-Heroes"). * Metropolis by Steve Gerber and Frank Miller — The "line name" for a proposed revamp of Superman, Batman, and Wonder Woman. WebCitation archive * "Nuclear" — An unpublished Golden Age Wonder Woman story introduced the villain Nuclear. Even though it wasn't published, a later story from Wonder Woman #43 (Sept.-Oct. 1950)("Nuclear Returns!") refers to it. Years later, Roy Thomas came up with his own introduction story for Nuclear in the pages of All-Star Squadron. Since then, original artwork from the first story has surfaced.Thomas, Roy. [http://www.twomorrows.com/alterego/articles/05nuclear.html "The 'Nuclear' Wars," Alter-Ego vol 3, #5 (TwoMorrows Publishing).] * Pandora Pann — Most of the preview story for this series by writer Len Wein and artist Ross Andru (scheduled to be printed in Saga of the Swamp Thing #5) was pencilled, but for unknown reasons the series never materialized.Rozakis, Bob. "It's BobRo, the Answer Man: Feedback," Silver Bullet Comics.Mangels, Andy "Opening the Box: Pandora Pann's Lost Adventures" Back Issue #46 (February 2011) TwoMorrows Publishing p. 37 * Power Squad — An all-female superteam named the "Power Squad" was proposed by Jack C. Harris and Trevor Von Eeden but the idea was not approved for publication. * The Redeemer — Joe Kubert's Christian allegorical tale of man endlessly resurrected. The miniseries was previewed in Amazing Heroes #34 but never released.Obscure DC Comics Characters: R * Robotech Defenders #3 — This limited series based on the Revell line of plastic models was originally scheduled as a three-part mini-series in 1985. It was reduced to the first normal-sized issue and a 32-page second issue with no advertisements.[http://www.comics.org/series/2991/ Robotech Defenders] at the Grand Comics Database * Sandman #7 — The story by writer Michael Fleisher and artist Jack Kirby was originally scheduled to be published in Sandman #7 in 1976 and then scheduled as part of Kamandi, the Last Boy on Earth #61 in 1978. Both series were cancelled before these issues were published. The story was eventually printed in Cancelled Comic Cavalcade #2 (Fall 1978) and in The Best of DC #22 (March 1982).[http://www.comics.org/issue/36154/ The Best of DC #22 (March 1982)] at the Grand Comics Database * Showcase Presents: Secret Society of Super Villains — The Secret Society of Super Villains series was scheduled to be collected into a trade paperback featuring issues #1-17 (520 pages, ISBN 1-4012-1587-4) but the project was canceled. DC later solicited a hardcover collection containing the same material, which was released August 17, 2011.DC Comics Solicitations for June, 2011 - Comic Book Resources * Sonic Disruptors #8-12 — This 12-issue limited series by writer Mike Baron and artist Barry Crain was cancelled after issue #7 due to poor sales. * Spectre written by Steve Gerber — Gerber was to have been the writer of the 1980s relaunch of the Spectre series but scheduling difficulties led DC to replace him with Doug Moench.Cronin, Brian "Comic Book Legends Revealed" #254 April 1, 2010 Retrieved October 15, 2011 * Starman (vol. 1) #46 — Solicited as the last issue of the first Starman series, the title was cancelled after issue #45 instead.[http://obscure.dcuguide.com/Board/NeverProjects.htm "Captain Atom vol. 2, The Hybrid, & Other Series That Never Happened..." DC Comics Message Boards (July 18, 2002).] * Stormwatch: Team Achilles #24 — The series' cancellation was announced for #24; however, writer Micah Wright had recently become very controversial, and #23 was the last issue published. The script for #24 is available on Wright's site. * Sugar and Spike vol. 2 — The series was published in the United States from 1956 through 1971 for 98 issues,[http://www.comics.org/series/1195/ Sugar & Spike] at the wikipedia:Grand Comics Database when due to creator Sheldon Mayer's failing eyesight that limited his drawing ability, Sugar and Spike ceased to appear. Later, after cataract surgery restored his eyesight, Mayer returned to writing and drawing Sugar and Spike stories, continuing to do so until his death in 1991; these stories appeared in overseas markets and only a few have been reprinted in the United States. The American reprints appeared in the digest sized comics series The Best of DC #29, 41, 47, 58, 65, and 68. Sales on the "Sugar and Spike" issues of The Best of DC were strong enough that DC announced plans for a new ongoing series featuring the characters. The project was never launched for unknown reasons. * Superman graphic novel by Barry Windsor-Smith — A graphic novel by Barry Windsor-Smith entitled "An Evening With Superman" was originally announced by DC in 1998 but has not been published as of 2012.[http://www.barrywindsor-smith.com/studio/submedia17.html Barry Windsor-Smith's Superman graphic novel] Barry Windsor-Smith.com Retrieved December 13, 2010 Superman: The Complete History - The Life and Times of the Man of SteelDaniels, Les Superman: The Complete History - The Life and Times of the Man of Steel Chronicle Books LLC ISBN 0-8118-4231-2 June 2004 features an excerpt of this story. * Superman 3-D — According to DC's promotional giveaway brochure DC Releases #46 (March 1988), a Superman 3-D one-shot was planned for 1988. It was to be written and pencilled by John Byrne and inked by Ty Templeton with 3-D effects by Ray Zone. A "major new Superman foe" named "Tantrum" was to have been introduced. Byrne and Zone would later collaborate on a Batman 3-D graphic novel. A Superman 3-D one-shot was published in December 1998 by a different creative team.[http://www.comics.org/series/3623/ Superman 3-D] at the Grand Comics Database * Swamp Thing #88-91 — Rick Veitch's original story for issue #88 (where Swamp Thing meets Jesus Christ during a time-travel story arc) was cancelled by DC Comics; this caused Veitch to quit the title before finishing the storyline (set to run through issue #91). Darius, Julian. [http://www.sequart.com/swampthingPOSTMOORE1.htm "Swamp Thing: Jamie Delano, Rick Veitch, and Doug Wheeler Era (1987-1991)," Sequart.] Accessed Oct. 25, 2008LoTempio, D.J. Rick Veitch interview, FanZing 41 (Dec. 2001). Accessed Oct. 25, 2008. Another writer, Doug Wheeler, had to complete the story but went in a different direction than Veitch had planned. * Twilight of the Superheroes a company wide crossover and attendant maxi series proposed by Alan Moore in the late 80s prior to his public split with DC. The series imagined a dark future where various superhero clans warred for global dominance. Moore's split with DC, as well as the very dark nature of the story, meant that the series never got beyond the proposal stage, although a number of elements Moore suggested were later worked into ongoing series. Moore's proposal was leaked on the internet in the early 1990s. * Wonder Woman: Bondage — A proposed project by Bill Sienkiewicz and Frank Miller. Sienkiewicz described it as "perhaps a bit over the top, but I think Frank and I invited that. So was the idea for the series in very basic broad stroke discussions between Frank and I, with some input from then-DC editor Bob Schreck." Eclipse Comics * Miracleman #25-34 and Miracleman: Triumphant — Because of the bankruptcy of Eclipse Comics, the last published issue of Miracleman was #24. Issues #25-28, which would have completed the storyline The Silver Age, weren't printed. The follow-up storyline, The Dark Age (projected for Miracleman #29-34), and a spinoff series, Miracleman: Triumphant, were also never published. Pages from issue #25 and Miracleman: Triumphant #1 have been reprinted in Kimota! The Miracleman Companion by TwoMorrows Publishing.Darius, Julian. [http://www.sequart.com/miracleman.htm "The Continuity Pages: Miracleman," SequArt] Eternity Comics * The Uncensored Mouse #3 — A third issue of this series (which reprinted classic Mickey Mouse comic strips) was ready to go to press until a lawsuit filed by The Walt Disney Company put a stop to it.Korkis, Jim. "The Uncensored Mouse," Jim Hill Media (Sept. 9, 2003). First Comics * Classics Illustrated: Julius Caesar — In 1990, artist George Pérez was scheduled to draw an adaptation of William Shakespeare's Julius Caesar. The series was cancelled before Pérez could start work on the story."Classic Illustrated: Julius Caesar #1 (Unpublished) (1990) * Time2 Vol. 3 — Writer/artist Howard Chaykin produced a graphic novel series called Time² which consisted of two graphic novels (Time2: The Epiphany (ISBN 0-915419-07-6) and Time2: The Satisfaction of Black Mariah (ISBN 0-915419-23-8)). During a 1987 interview originally published in Amazing Heroes #132, Chaykin described plans for a third graphic novel. "It's probably going to be grossly different from the first two, because I'm taking things in another direction," Chaykin said at the time. "I want to do a story that is both very funny ... and at the same time very, very ugly. Really nasty and unpleasant. Because frankly, it's the place to do that sort of thing."wikipedia:The Comics Journal: TCJ Audio Archive Although Chaykin hoped it would be available in summer 1988, the third book was never released. Image Comics * 1963 Annual #1 — A followup to the Image Comics series 1963, by Alan Moore and Jim Lee. Various issues with Moore, Lee, and Image itself led to the Annual being unfinished. * Brigade #23-24 — Issue #25 published out of order, between #9 and 10. There are no issues #23 and 24.[http://www.comics.org/series/12211/ Brigade] at the Grand Comics Database * Crimson Plague — A science fiction story by writer-artist George Pérez about an alien with ultra-toxic blood, the first issue was published in June 1997 by the now defunct Event Comics. In June 2000, the original first issue was re-published by Gorilla Comics with additional material and pages, with a follow up issue published in September 2000. Due to the extreme high costs of being a self-publisher, which ended up being a financial burden (and putting himself in major debt), Pérez ended Crimson Plague a second time and it is unknown if he intends to do anything else with the comic. George Pérez Storyteller''George Pérez Storyteller 2006 Dynamic Forces ISBN 1-933305-15-0 includes artwork from the unpublished third issue of ''Crimson Plague. * Section Zero — Published in 2000 by Gorilla Comics, an imprint of Image Comics. It was written by Karl Kesel with artwork by Tom Grummett. Gorilla Comics was intended to be a creator owned company financed by a comics related website, eHero.com. The website proved to be a financial failure, leaving the creators to personally finance their own books. Along with the other Gorilla Comics creators, Kesel and Grummett attempted to continue the series they started, but these efforts proved to be unsuccessful. The three issues of Section Zero that were published were dated June 2000, July 2000, and September 2000. A fourth issue was solicited, but was never published.[http://www.comics.org/series.lasso?SeriesID=7312 Section Zero] at the Grand Comics Database In January 2012, Kesel announced that he and Grummett would be relaunching Section Zero as a webcomic on the Mad Genius Comics website. The previously published stories are being posted on the site and new material will be added as it is completed. Mad Love * Big Numbers #3-12 — This Alan Moore/Bill Sienkiewicz limited series only saw two issues published before it ended. Pages of #3 have surfaced on the Internet.Wood, Ashley "(Seeking for) the True Story Behind Big Numbers´s Fall Out ..." Malibu Comics * Exiles #5-6, by Steve Gerber and Paul Pelletier — in order to preserve the shock ending of Exiles #4 (in which the story abruptly ends when the entire team is killed due to their leader's poor judgment), Malibu falsely solicited and took advance orders for Exiles #5 and 6 (which were described as featuring a villain named "the Hoaxter" and a setting called "the Carnival of Lies"). Retailers who had been misled into ordering these issues were subsequently reimbursed."When Good Things Happen to Good Ultras", text page written by wikipedia:Steve Gerber, included at the end of Exiles #4, published by Malibu Comics, November 1993 Marvel Comics * Claws of the Cat #5 — A fifth issue of the series was drawn by Ramona Fradon but the title was canceled due to lack of sales on previous issues. * Daredevil by Frank Miller and Walt Simonson — After completing the "Born Again" arc, Frank Miller intended to produce a two-part story with artist Walt Simonson but the collaboration was never completed and remains unpublished. * Doctor Strange drawn by Frank Miller — A house advertisement for Doctor Strange appeared in Marvel Comics cover-dated February 1981. It stated "Watch for the new adventures of Earth's Sorcerer Supreme - - as mystically conjured by Roger Stern and Frank Miller!". Miller's only contribution to the series would be the cover for Doctor Strange #46 (April 1981). Other commitments prevented Miller from working on the series. * Excalibur hardcover graphic novel by Chris Claremont and Alan Davis was advertised in Marvel Age Preview #1, that was supposed to ship December 1990.http://marvel1980s.blogspot.com/2013/11/1990-unpublished-excalibur-graphic-novel.html * Fantastic Four #102 original version — The story by Stan Lee and Jack Kirby originally intended for Fantastic Four #102 (September 1970) was not published. Some of the artwork would appear in issue #108 (March 1971) but the rest of the story was not used. Marvel published this "lost" story in Fantastic Four: The Lost Adventure (April 2008)Morrow, John [http://twomorrows.com/blog/tnt/ff-the-lost-adventure-is-finally-out/ FF: The Lost Adventure is finally out!] wikipedia:TwoMorrows Publishing March 6, 2008 Retrieved December 18, 2010 * ''Fantastic Four Fathers and Sons — This graphic novel was mentioned in Marvel Age Annual in 1988 but never published. It was to have been written by Danny Fingeroth and drawn by Mark Bright. Bright left the project after completing only a few pages of artwork and was replaced by Al Milgrom.Buttery, Jarrod "Fantastic Four Fathers and Sons" Back Issue #46 (February 2011) TwoMorrows Publishing pp.27-36 * JLA/Avengers — See above (DC). * Conclusion of "The Last Galactus Story" — Writer-penciler John Byrne and inker Terry Austin produced "The Last Galactus Story" as a serial in the anthology comics-magazine Epic Illustrated #26-34 (Oct. 1984 - Feb. 1986). Nine of a scheduled 10 installments appeared. Each ran six pages, except part eight, which ran 12. The magazine was canceled with issue #34, leaving the last chapter unpublished and the story unfinished. Byrne later revealed on his website that the conclusion would have seen a dying Galactus releasing his power, causing a new big bang and transforming his herald Nova into the Galactus of the next universe.Byrne Robotics: Frequently Asked Questions - Questions about Aborted Storylines * Marvel Super Special #7 — An adaptation of the film Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band by writer David Anthony Kraft and artists George Pérez and Jim Mooney was promoted on the "Bullpen Bulletins" page in Marvel Comics cover-dated January 1979. It was never published in the U.S. "because the book was late and the movie proved to be a commercial failure," according to a contemporaneous news account, which added, without substantiation, that, "Reportedly, Marvel's adaptation was published in Japan.""The Sgt. Pepper Snafu", wikipedia:The Comics Journal, January 1979, p. 12 The material was published in France by Arédit in 1979"Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band" at the Grand Comics Database * Ms. Marvel #24 and #25 — Ms. Marvel #24 and #25 were written and drawn but the series was cancelled with issue #23 (April 1979).[http://www.comics.org/issue/33299/ Ms. Marvel #23] at the Grand Comics Database Ms. Marvel #23 would have seen the introduction of the super-villainess (and Mystique's lover) Destiny and #24 would have seen the first appearance of Pyro, Avalanche, and future X-Man Rogue. Destiny, Avalanche, and Pyro would instead debut in Uncanny X-Men #141 and Rogue would debut in Avengers Annual #10. As Ms Marvel and Mystique were assimilated into the X-Men book by Chris Claremont, references were made to the unpublished issues and Claremont's original plans for the series had it not been cancelled along with editorial footnotes implying that the unpublished issues and storyline would be published one day in the pages of Marvel Fanfare. They would instead be published in Marvel Super-Heroes vol. 2 #10 (July 1992)[http://www.comics.org/issue/106095/ Marvel Super-Heroes #10] at the Grand Comics Database and #11 (October 1992).,[http://www.comics.org/issue/106096/ Marvel Super-Heroes #11] at the Grand Comics Database with an additional ten pages written and drawn by Simon Furman and Andrew Wildman to wrap up the storyline. * ''Open Space #5 — Open Space was a science-fiction anthology series. Alex Ross' first work for Marvel was to have been printed in issue #5 but the title was cancelled with issue #4 (August 1990). Ross' story was printed in 1999 as a special supplement to Wizard's Alex Ross Special.'' Wizard Presents Open Space'' #0 (1999) at the Grand Comics Database * Ozma of Oz — In 1975, MGM's Marvelous Wizard of Oz was the first joint publishing venture between DC Comics and Marvel Comics.Rozakis, Bob. "Tabloid Talk," (Apr. 7, 2008).[http://www.comics.org/issue/29370/ MGM's Marvelous Wizard of Oz #1] at the Grand Comics Database Marvel then published an adaptation of The Marvelous Land of Oz.[http://www.comics.org/issue/29369/ Marvel Treasury of Oz #1] at the Grand Comics Database A full page house advertisement in the second treasury promised an Ozma of Oz adaptation but it was never published.[http://www.treasurycomics.com/gallery/galleryMARVELlicensed.htm#oz1 Marvel's Oz treasuries] at Treasurycomics.com * The Prisoner — In the "Bullpen Bulletins" page in Marvel Comics cover-dated July 1976, Marvel announced a comic book based on The Prisoner, to be written by Steve Englehart and drawn by a then-unchosen artist and scheduled to be "starting this summer". The artist assigned to the project would be Gil Kane.[http://www.steveenglehart.com/Comics/Prisoner%201.html The Prisoner] at Steve Englehart.com When Jack Kirby returned to Marvel, the property was transferred to him. A test issue was put together but never completed. All 17 pages were scripted and pencilled by Kirby, but only parts were lettered and inked, by Mike Royer. Original artwork from this comic still exists and some of it has been published in the comic book fanzine The Jack Kirby Collector.Twomorrows.com: Once Upon a Time: Kirby's Prisoner * Questprobe #4-12 — Originally intended as a 12-issue limited series, this video game tie-in was canceled after issue #3 (November 1985) due to Adventure International's bankruptcy.[http://www.comics.org/series/2888/ Questprobe] at the Grand Comics Database The story intended for issue #4, featuring the X-Men, was published in Marvel Fanfare #33 (July 1987).[http://www.comics.org/issue/43105/ Marvel Fanfare #33] at the Grand Comics Database * ''Spectacular Spider-Man magazine #3 — The Spectacular Spider-Man was a two-issue magazine published by Marvel in 1968, as an experiment in entering the black-and-white comic-magazine market. A next-issue box at the end of issue #2 promoted the planned contents of the unrealized issue #3, "The Mystery of the TV Terror".Saffel, Steve. Spider-Man the Icon: The Life and Times of a Pop Culture Phenomenon (wikipedia:Titan Books, 2007) ISBN 978-1-84576-324-4, "A Not-So-Spectacular Experiment", p. 31 * Strange Tales (vol. 4) #3-4. The stories, J.M. DeMatteis's Man-Thing and Paul Jenkins's Werewolf by Night were bought and solicited, but never illustrated nor published. DeMatteis wrapped his Man-Thing run in Peter Parker: Spider-Man Annual '99 and included a 2-page synopsis of the yet to be published 3rd and 4th issues. Man-Thing (vol. 3) ran for eight issues in 1997-1998, and Werewolf by Night for six issues in 1998. They were merged due to low sales. Marvel's parent company at the time was not willing to publish anything not making a profit, and cut off several series in mid-story arc, such as Ghost Rider (vol. 3 (Daniel Ketch). Strange Tales was intended to be a new line comparable to DC's Vertigo, but the parent company thought comic books were for kids and would not allow it, which caused a Satana series to be scrapped entirely even after work on the first issue had been completed. Ghost Rider (vol. 3) #94 was finally published in 2006 to tie in with the release of the movie. The Strange Tales comics remain unpublished. * The Thing limited series by Barry Windsor-Smith — The Thing ongoing series was cancelled with issue #36 (June 1986). The letters column of the last issue mentioned an upcoming limited series by Barry Windsor-Smith. He had previously written and drawn a Thing story in Marvel Fanfare #15 (July 1984). The limited series was never published. In January 2006, Windsor-Smith announced on the website Comic Book Galaxy that he was in negotiations with Marvel to publish his Thing story as a graphic novel.[http://comicbookgalaxy.com/bwsexclusiveintro.html Preview of Windsor-Smith's The Thing 2006 graphic novel] on Comic Book Galaxy As of 2012, it remains unpublished. * Void Indigo #3-6 — Cancelled due to reactions to its portrayal of extreme violence."Marvel Axes Indigo Void after 2 Issues," The Comics Journal #95 (Feb. 1985), pp. 11-12. * Warlock #16 — Warlock was cancelled with issue #15 (November 1976). A sixteenth issue had been partially drawn by Alan Weiss but the artwork was lost in a New York City taxicab.Manner, Jim "Whatever Happened to Warlock Number 16?" Back Issue #46 February 2011 TwoMorrows Publishing pp,8-12 Milestone Comics * Fade miniseries — Ivan Velez Jr. wrote an outline and three issues for a miniseries starring the character Fade from the team book Blood Syndicate which would have explored the character's childhood, sexuality, and changing powers. Before it could go beyond the proposal stage, the parent title was canceled due to low sales and the company ceased regular publication. Topps Comics * Victory #2-5 — Topps Comics attempted to revive the Captain Victory character as part of planned 5-issue mini-series, which only lasted one issue before Topps cancelled all of the 'Kirbyverse' books in 1994. The only issue is dated June 1994 and was a part of a more complex project named the "Secret City Saga". See also *Intercompany crossover *List of unpublished books by notable authors References External links * Archived DC Comics message board discussion of comic book projects that never happened * Unpublished comic book stories by Harlan Ellison * Unpublished Teen Titans comic book stories Never Published Category:Unpublished comics Category:Unfinished comics Category:Lists